Analog to digital converters (ADCs) operated in a sample and convert cycle update the voltage stored on their sampling capacitor between successive conversions. The throughput of the converter may, in part, be limited by the time taken to change the voltage stored on the sampling capacitor at the end of an Nth conversion to that appropriate for a N+1th conversion.